1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch, more particularly one equipped with a crosspiece for a user to hold with one hand, which is structured in such a way as to not have to be connected with the upright support tubes of the crutch by means of threaded elements, and which can be easily and rapidly relocated to new portions of the upright support tubes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional crutch 1 includes two hollow uprights 11, an arm piece 12 securely connected to upper ends of the uprights 11, a crutch tip 13 connected to lower ends of the uprights 11, and a crosspiece 16 for a user to hold with one hand. The hollow uprights 11 are bent such that upper portions thereof are apart and substantially parallel. Furthermore, the upper portions of the uprights 11 have transverse holes 14 spaced along them. The crosspiece 16 has screw holes 17 at two ends, and it is secured on the uprights 11 by means of threaded connecting elements 15, which are passed through the transverse holes 14, and screwed into the screw holes 17. Therefore, after the connecting elements 15 are separated from it, the crosspiece 16 can be relocated to different portions of the uprights 11 according to the user's need.
However, the crutch is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. The threaded connecting elements are prone to get loose after the crutch has been used for a long period of time. Consequently, the connecting elements will fall off, and accidents might happen while one is using the crutch.
2. To adjust the height of the crosspiece, one has to first remove the threaded connecting elements, and finally connect the threaded elements back to the uprights and the crosspiece after the crosspiece is relocated to a new height. And, after having made the screw holes of the crosspiece exactly face selected ones of the holes of the uprights, he has to hold the crosspiece still while screwing back the threaded elements. Therefore, it takes a lot of time and labor to adjust the crosspiece.